Digimon world XD Aisu Oki's story
by San child of the wolves
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Before and after tragedy strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belong the Sega place which belongs to the respective owner which I am too lazy to look up at the moment. I do however own Aisu Oki, and this his story. From since the time before the fire, to the time after, to when he's running from the cops, cause he doesn't want to be put in foster care, to the time he meets his digimon all four of them and when he joins Nightwolf. I will be making more chapters! One for each digimon and how he meets Aisu and the others. First up is Wolf, then Dragon, then Kota, and then finally Maru(Cause he's harder then the rest)**

**Chapter one:** Before and after tragedy strikes...

A knock was heard at the door, of the Oki residance(Which happened to be an apartment like building, but its three stroies high.). Miss Oki Yonaka(Her name means Midnight)(Useing the cool Japanese way, deal with it!) Only to see her 10 year old and 17 year old sons at the door, in handcuffs, being held by the shoulders of two police officers and they were beaten up pretty badly(The two boys, not the cops), more the 10 year old then the 17 year old. The woman with dark blue hair sighed and shook her head. Her ice blue eyes showing annoyance at her two sons.

"What did they do this time?" Yonaka asked.

"Well its not what they did, its what they didn't do... Miss you see they...-" The officer got cut off by Aisu's older brother.

"Those jerks were beating up Aisu, again! Mom, and I jumped in to help him, but would everything turned out fine, till these guys showed up!" Aisu's older brother spat. Aisu's older brother has dark blue spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

Aisu just remained silent.

"Kishiro, Aisu get in here right now. I'm sorry officers, I'll be sure to punish them for this." Yonaka said calmly.

The officers nodded and unhand cuffed the two boys, and shoved them inside. Once Yonaka moved aside and let them pass.

Yonaka closed the door, and pointed up the stairs, silently. Both boys rushed up stairs and to the bathroom. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with those two..." The woman said as she sighed.

Just then two girls came down the stairs, the older one shaking her head, her dark blue hair that was down to her mid back fell into her ice blue eyes. While the younger one has black hair that down to her shoulders and ice blue eyes, just looked confused. The little girl was wearing a dark blue dress, while the older girl was wearing dark blue jeans and light blue t-shirt. "Why is Aisu-nii-san and Kishiro-nii-san bleeding?" The four year old girl asked.

"Leki that's cause of the two of them got into a fight... with some other kids, who probailly got their arses beat, for messing with Aisu... again" The older girl said, calmly.

"But isn't fighting bad?" The little four year old girl known as Leki asked.

"Yes fighting it very bad... but if your fighting for someone you care about then its not as bad. Do you get it now?" Yonaka asked with a smile. "Now, Airsu, can you please take Leki out of here? and go play with her, or better yet, can you get lunch started? I have to lecture Aisu and Kishiro..." Yonaka said with a small frown.

"Sure mom, but maybe you should wait till dad comes home." Airsu said thoughtfully.

"Your right, fine, I'll let him handle them..." Yonaka said with a sigh.

Just as they said that, they got to work on lunch.

Half an hour later, two boys came down the stairs. Aisu and Kishiro were all cleaned up, and bandaged up. Asiu had a bandage on his cheek.

Aisu's dark blue eye darkened, when he heard the conversation that was going on with his two sisters, and his mother. His foggy ice blue eye was covered by his pale blue and ice blue tipped bangs. Aisu's black hair was spiky up in a messy fashion. Aisu was now dressed in a black t-shirt with a blue wolf on the front, black jeans and black fingerless gloves.

While Kishiro came down the stairs in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Aisu sighed as he walked into the kitchen where his two sisters were making lunch, with their mother.

"Nice of you two to join us!" Leki said with a grin.

Both boys muttered something ununderstandable. Which Leki took as a "Yeah, yeah" kind of way.

Yonaka shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, here's your food, so eat up" the woman said, said as she set two plates of food infront of them.

Once everyone was sat down and ready, everyone began to eat. They're father was never there for lunch only for sometimes breakfast and he was always home for dinner.

A couple of hours later, Aisu and Kishiro were sitting on the couch, their father a man with black hair and dark blue eyes, that showed anger, as the two boys had their heads down.

"What happened this time!" There father, Kaname -Kaname Oki- snapped at them.

Kishiro was the one who spoke up first. "We'll those kids were beating up Aisu in the park again" He said. "So I attacked them, and Aisu was already fighting them, and didn't you say, to protect your siblings?" Kishiro added.

"Yes but still!... Aisu should of just ran away! Instead of getting into a fight, he's not strong!" Kaname snapped.

Aisu jumped up to his feet, his fists clentched. "Matte! Kon'aro!" He shouted, the Japanese word for wait and you bastard, at his father. "I am not a coward! I'm not a coward, I will not run and hide like a girl! Just cause I have no vision in my left eye, doesn't mean I can be pushed around like some lapdog!" Aisu shouted, his voice bitter, for that a 10 year old.

Kaname moved so fast that Aisu couldn't comprend what happened. Besides the stinging feeling in his wounded cheek, meant he just got slapped by his father.

"Go to your room!" Kaname screamed anger in his voice, as he pointed up the stairs.

Aisu growled, muttering something under his breath, but went to his room. He changed into a black t-shirt and black shorts. He layed down on his bed and glared up at the ceiling. He ended up falling asleep, only to shot back up, who knows how long, feeling burning heat and smelling smoke.

Aisu jumped up, looking around, to see his room on fire. He ran out of his room, to see, every single room upstairs on fire. He heard screams of pain and fear, coming from his mother, father, sisters and brother.

Aisu looked around and saw the railing, that wasn't surrounded by fire. He quickly climbled onto the railing and dropped down, cause the stairs were ablaze. "Kaa-san(Mother)! Tou-san(Father)!, Nee-chan(older sister)! Nii-san(Older brother)! imouto(little sister)!" Aisu yelled into the flames, but he could hear nothing, anymore. But he did hear the words Trump swords five times and the words Final spell, all the attacks he knew were of Piedmon. Aisu turned and ran, after seeing the blood and the deformed bodies of his family. He screamed and ran. Not even noticing the burns he was getting from all the running in the fire. He hadn't noticed anything, when the fire started or anything that was really going on, or happening to his body, he knew he had to get out, and that was his soul mission to get out, of the house.

He heard the words "Trump swords" behind him, but he didn't stop running. He didn't see the burning and ablazing beam that was cut by the swords. Until it was too late. The beam crashed into his face, right near his good eye. Aisu's hand flew up toward the beam and shoved it off, cause the beam wasn't that big it was small.

Aisu screamed, in pain. "Help me, please someone help me!" Aisu screamed in pain and fear, as Piedmon got closer to him, sword raised to make the killing blow. "Stop right there! Piedmon!" The voice growled. Aisu looked over to see a Meramon, that one that set his house ablaze, or so he guessed.

"We should leave, the kid could be useful to us." Meramon said calmly, as he walked over Aisu who moved back, in fear.

"Fine, I'm out of here, my task is done" Piedmon said, as he disappeared.

Before Aisu could move, his hands, arms, feet, and legs were set ablaze. Aisu screamed in pain, but he also coughed cause of the smoke. His hands and feet stopped burning, as did the rest of his arms and legs. He opened his now colorblind eye. "Why...? Why don't you just kill me!" Aisu spat at the Meramon. His voice coated with pain.

"Because... we need you..., but I am taking pity on you, you lost your entire family, now have scars because of it. You will remember that we will come back, these burns will be remind you of us, that we're always watching you, and we'll strike when you least except it..." Meramon said, as he disappeared into the flames.

Aisu fell to his knees. He screamed, in fear, pain, and heartache. "MATTE!" He screamed, as he coughed again. Part of him told him to stay into the fire, and just die, but the other part of him, told him not to. Suddenly before he could move, and get up off of his knees, the window broke, revealing a Gaomon, with a strange lightning scar on his right cheek, and the goamon's eyes were gold, and he had no headband on his head, instead he had a beany hat on, that lets his ears show, the gaomon's left ear is pointed instead of floppy and dog like, like the right ear. The Gaomon swiftly ran over to Aisu and picked him up, and then jumped back out the window, setting the boy down on his feet.

"Do you want to come with me?" the Gaomon asked. Aisu nodded. "Hai" Aisu said, using the Japanese word for yes. "The cops are coming, you don't want to be put in foster care do you?" The Gaomon said. Aisu could only shake his head. The Gaomon nodded, and then quickly picked Aisu and then dropped him onto onto his back. "Hold on, we're getting out of here" Gaomon said calmly, as he ran off, into the night.

Aisu looked behind him, as he held onto the Gaomon's shoulders, at the black and white people standing around, looking at ablazed building that was still ablaze. He saw cops and blering sirens and he heard them, as the Gaomon ran though the streets and sidewalks in the shadows of night, to another abadnoned apartment, and he walked inside, after letting Aisu down, back onto his feet.

"Who are you?" Aisu asked, looking around the abandoned apartment, and followed the Gaomon(Who still had yet to say his name).

"I am Wolf." The Gaomon now known as Wolf said calmly.

"I am Oki Aisu." Aisu said bowing slightly, toward the Goamon.

"Aisu-san, how old are you?" Wolf asked, as he opened a door, to another room, in the abaonded apartment. This one had five cots and one futon on the floor.

"Please just call me Aisu, I need no respect. Wolf-san" Aisu said. "I am ten, and now reduced to being alone, blind and colorblind...and now I have scar-like burns to remind me of what and who I lost, tonight, and who's after me..." he said sighing, his eyes down casted.

Wolf sighed. "You are not the only one who hasn't lost someone... or those imporant to you, Aisu, I have lost my sister, and my entire pack, to a digimon called Piedmon..." Wolf said clamly.

"Piedmon? That's the digimon that killed my parents, sisters and borther. In the fire, that his friend Meramon caused..." Aisu his eye widening shock.

"Piedmon, then I guess we both have a common goal, revenge, for our fallen families." Wolf said with a smile, as he held out his gloved hand. "What do you say, partners?" Wolf asked.

Aisu smiled and shook Wolf's hand. "Yes, partner." Aisu said with a smile.

"Ok, tomorrow we start you training" Wolf said.

Aisu nodded. "Yeah I know I need training, I need to get to be a better fighter and I need to get better reflexes anyway." he said.

"Now lets get some sleep" Wolf said as he walked over to one of the cots and jumped into it, and pulled a blanket over him. "Aisu you take the futon" Wolf said as feel asleep.

"Arigato(Thank you) Okami(Wolf)" Aisu whispered as he walked over to the futon and sat down on it, and then he layed down and pulled the blanket up to his chin and fell asleep. He'd deal with his wounds in the morning, he was to tired to deal wiht them right now.

* * *

**San: The next chapter will be of Aisu and Wolf who are running from the cops, and they run into Dragon. Which all his digimon all have similar scars, different eye colors and different headgear or something that their normal digimon race doesn't have, and they all come with names, they aren't given names by Aisu.**

**Wolf: He is a normal Gaomon, but with old gold eyes, and a lightning bolt scar down his right cheek, his left ear is pointed like a wolf's and he has a red beany hat on that allowes his ears to show, and to cover the star on his forehead instead of the headband.**

**Wolf's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is blue. The digivice turnes blue and white, with red and gold wolf/dog paw-print on the front of the digivice.**

**Aisu's Digivice: Aisu's digivice is origanal, and the only one of its kind. His digivice is like a like a flip phone. The whole phone is black, but it changes to the color(s) of the digimon he's using. (Ex: He uses Wolf, his phone-digivice turns blue and white with red and gold marks on it, and it glows blue when Wolf is summoned or taken back into the digivice. Cause Wolf is blue.)**


	2. One year later, and a Dragon friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belong the Sega place which belongs to the respective owner which I am too lazy to look up at the moment. I do however own Aisu Oki, and this his story. From since the time before the fire, to the time after, to when he's running from the cops, cause he doesn't want to be put in foster care, to the time he meets his digimon all four of them and when he joins Nightwolf. I will be making more chapters! One for each digimon and how he meets Aisu and the others. First up is Wolf, then Dragon, then Kota, and then finally Maru(Cause he's harder then the rest)**

**Chapter two:** one year later, and a Dragon friend.

Aisu and Wolf were running down alleyways and sidewalks. "Keep running they're gainning and fast!" Aisu shouted over at Wolf. Wolf just nodded. "We'll lose them, the fun way!" Wolf said. "Yeah!" Aisu shouted. Aisu was holding a small case(Like six bottles of water) of stolen bottles of water. Wolf was carrying a loaf of semi-warm bread. It was pitch black cause it was night and no moon was out, and no one was outside, cept the two thief's and the cops who were chasing them.

"Demon of the moon's shadow!" Wolf shouted.

"Yep, lets do this!" Aisu said with a smirk. He was wearing nothing but black clothing, a black t-shirt with a blue wolf on the front, black jeans, no shoes, black fingerless gloves. His hands, arms, feet and legs were wrapped up in bandages to hide the burn marks on his legs and arms, hands and feet.

Aisu and Wolf split up, quickly, one went left and the other went right. Aisu went left, while Wolf went right.

Aisu smirked. Half of the cops went after him, while the other half went after Wolf.

Aisu's POV:

Aisu quickly ran though the alleyways toward the open streets and sidewalks. He could hear the voices of the cops behind him. But he wasn't going to stop, not now, not ever!

"There he is! Get him!" One cop yelled.

"We're trying!" The other cop yelled.

"He's heading right for the trap!" The first cop said with a smirk.

Aisu smirked to himself, the six case of water under his arm. He saw the block aid, or if you call it that, all it was some cops and cars. He had faced this before.

"3..." He muttered to himself as he ran at the blockaid. "2..." He said as he leaped and jumped over the cops heads and onto one of the cars. "1..." He said to himself, as he jumped onto the cars, not caring if damaged them or bounced off of a cops head. "0! and I still remain undefeated!" Aisu shouted at the cops and took off down the street, once he landed at the end of the blockaid.

"We'll get you! someday we'll get you!" The first officer yelled into the night, as Aisu disappeared around a corner.

"That kid can't be human..." Another officer muttered.

"That's cause he's not, he's been trained by a...-" Aisu couldn't hear anymore, and he just kept running.

Aisu kept running, but he was stopped by a flaming digimon. A Meramon... the same one that had gave him the burning-scars.

Wolf's POV:

Wolf took the right way. He didn't say anything and kept on running, He jumped onto roof tops, and kept going across and jumping over each gap to another roof top, he didn't dare stop. The cops were falling behind, cause they couldn't keep up.

The cops gave up cause they couldn't catch Wolf. Wolf growled as he looked down and saw Aisu and the flaming Digimon. Wolf quickly, jumped to the other rooftop and watched. He wasn't going to jump down yet, until he was sure the Meramon was going to attack his partner. The loaf of bread, that was in its wrapping, was beside him.

"What do you want!" He heard Aisu ask coldly.

"Remember when I said, that we'd be watching you, we don't want you yet, your still too weak, but we'll be watching... and Aisu fear the flames of darkness!" The Meramon said coyly. "Now I will leave another reminder for you!" The Meramon said, as one of his fingers turned to flames, and put the finger toward Aisu's left eye, and started draw a burn around it.

Wolf jumped down. "GAO RUSH!" Wolf shouted as he jumped down, he wasn't going to let the attack on his friend continue.

Wolf hit the Meramon with serval rapid punches. The Meramon smirked. "Flaming fist!" The Meramon screamed as he sent his flaming fist into Wolf's chest, sending the dog/wolf digimon flying into the building he was behind.

"Wolf!" Aisu yelled, as he ran over to his friend. The Meramon just disappeared into the flames laughing.

"I'm Ok..." Wolf said, as he forced himself to his feet.

Normal POV:

"Are you sure your OK?" Aisu asked.

"Yes, we should be getting out of here. Remeber that move I taught you?" Wolf asked.

Aisu nodded. "Yeah." he said.

"Use that move, and get up on the roof" Wolf said, as he jumped up, and into the roof.

Aisu mimiced him, and jumped onto the side of the wall, and then jumped to the other side, and kept doing that in a zig-zag formation, and got onto the rooftop with Wolf.

"Nicely done, you catch on fast." Wolf commented, as he picked up the bread, and jumped over to the next rooftop. Aisu quickly followed after him.

After a couple of more rooftops, they made it back to their apartment. They got in though an open window.

They had everything you could think of in there. Well mostly everything you'd need to be living on your own, besides food.

They had cots, a futon, blankets, some rope(in case anyone got in and tired to take their stuff. They'd(Aisu and Wolf) would fight them and tie them up, with the rope.), and that was it, the only things they stole were food and water and bandages and medical stuff but that was it.

Aisu and Wolf looked around, they heard something coming from one of the shadows, the thing was muttering to itself. Wolf and Aisu looked at each other and nodded. They both set their things down softly, and then picked up the rope that was on the ground.

The two of them walked softly and swiftly over to the thing. Once they got over there, they saw a Monodramon asleep. Wolf grabbed the Monodramon and dragged the sleeping digimon over to a beam of wood, and proped the digimon up on that.

Aisu swiftly tied the digimon up, so he couldn't move, or get free. The digimon's feet were tied up as well. The Monodramon, was the same purple color he normally is, but instead of the gold marks and horns, the Monodramon's horns and marks are silver, and the Monodramon's claws are dark gray, and the Monodramon has a big X scar on his chest. The Monodramon also he has a soft brown pilot hat on his head, with goggles attacked to the hat, and the hat covers his head and buckles under his chin. The Monodramon's strange silver eyes shot open, when he smelled food, and heard Aisu and Wolf talking, about him.

"What a strange Monodramon, its a got a pilot hat on, and the marks are silver, instead of gold, like normal, along with its claws that are dark gray." Aisu said.

"But isn't being different better then being normal?" Wolf asked.

"True, after all your different, and you look allot better." Aisu said with a grin, as he took a bite of the bread, that had been cut into three equal pieces by Aisu's pocket knife(That he stole).

"Can you two untie me?" The Monodramon asked.

Wolf looked at Aisu and Aisu nodded. "Only if you promise not to attack us, and your probaily hungry." Wolf said.

The Monodramon smiled and nodded. "I won't attack you. And yes I am hungry" The Monodramon said.

"Ok" Aisu said, as he set his bread down on the paper, and got up, and untied the Monodramon.

"Thank you" Monodramon said as he walked over to the two and sat down. Aisu sat back down and handed Monodramon a waterbottle and the middle piece of the bread.

"Do you have a name?" Wolf asked, as he took a bite of his piece of the bread.

"Yes, my name if Dragon" Monodramon known as Dragon said, as he took the bread and waterbottle he was offered. "What about you two?" Dragon asked as he looked at the two of them, as he took a bite of the bread.

"I'm Aisu" Aisu said with a smile.

"I'm Wolf" Wolf said.

"Is there a reason your here?" Aisu asked.

"Nice to meet you." Dragon said. Dragon stopped and looked down at the floor. "A digimon called Piedmon, killed my older brother, we were both outcasts and sent to live on our own, but Piedmon, came and killed my brother, who was a Spikedramon, called Drago... and then he attacked me, and that's how I got this scar on my chest" Dragon said, looking down at the ground.

"So you two huh..." Wolf whispered. "I got this scar from Piedmon, and he killed my sister, called Kiva(K-I-va), and her killed my entire pack." Wolf said his ears drooping.

"So it seems we've all been hurt by Piedmon..." Aisu said. "I lost my entire family cause of Piedmon, and I lost my color vision cause of him. His friend, Meramon, who set my house in fire, and then gave me these burns and this half burn on my eye... just an hour ago" Aisu said. "Fear the flames of darkness... what does that mean..." Aisu said out loud to himself, his voice holding confusion.

"Flames of darkness you say?" Dragon spoke up. "The flames of dispire that eat at ones heart when they lose a loved one, they want revenge and often take the path of darkness, that leads to their own destruction... You two better get off of that path, right now, before its too late, that path will only bring more pain, then hope" Dragon said truthfully.

Aisu and Wolf looked at Dragon confused. "How do you know that?" Wolf asked.

"My brother told me, and he's seen it happen to more digimon who walk the path of black flames, it destroys them from the inside." Dragon said, wisely.

Aisu and Wolf just nodded. "Can you tell us more?" Aisu asked. "And can you fly?" Aisu asked.

"If you let me join you, then I can show you the right path to take. Though the darkest of nights there's always a silver lineing..." Dragon said. "As for flying, I can glide" He said with a grin.

"Ok, feel free to join, what can you do?" Aisu asked. Wolf nodded and smiled, as the two held out their hands for Dragon to take.

"I'm skilled in my races fighting style, and I'm teaching Aisu the ways, of fighting with my race." Wolf said.

"I am skilled in my races fighting style, and I can teach, Aisu a thing or two if he wishes." Dragon said as he shook both their hands at the same time. His silver eyes shining with warmth.

"Ok, and I'd love that, I'm always in the mood to learn a new ways to fight." Aisu said with a grin.

They all finished eating, and stayed up the rest of the night, talking, and feel asleep in the morning.

**San: The next chapter will be of Aisu, Wolf, and Dragon who are all going to be at the park at night, during a full moon, and they run into Kota, not the same way, they 'found' Dragon.**

****

**Aisu: A 11 year old boy with black hair that has ice blue and pale blue tips and tipped bangs. His bangs hang down around his eye, that's covered by bandages. He's wearing a black t-shirt with a blue wolf on the front, black jeans, no shoes, black fingerless gloves and bandages on his hands, arms, feet and legs.**

**Aisu's Digivice: Aisu's digivice is origanal, and the only one of its kind. His digivice is like a like a flip phone. The whole phone is black, but it changes to the color(s) of the digimon he's using.**

**Wolf: He is a normal male Gaomon, but with odd gold eyes, and a lightning bolt scar down his right cheek, his left ear is pointed like a wolf's and he has a red beany hat on that allowes his ears to show, and to cover the star on his forehead instead of the headband.**

**Wolf's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is blue. The digivice turnes blue and white, with red and gold wolf paw-print on the front of the digivice.**

**Wolf's personalty: He's calm, cool and collected. He's always got a level head, but when he's angry or mad, you better leave alone. Or when he's talking about his family or his sister, you better not laugh, or you'll get punched, even if your a girl. He's one to rush into battle, if someone is trouble. Its just how he is. He's very protective over Aisu and his friends, nad will fight anyone no matter how strong or what level they are, to help his friends.**

**Wolf's digivoltion stages: Botamon(baby), Wanyamon(in-training), Gaomon(Rookie), Gaogamon(Champion), Machgaogamon(Ultimate), Miragegaogamon(Mega)**

**Dragon: He's a normal male Monodramon, but wiht odd silver eyes, and an big X scar on his chest, he has silver marks instead of gold, and his claws are dark silver instead of normal silver, and he has a pilot hat on with goggles that can be pulled down to go over his eyes, and he can fly(More like glide) with his bat-like wings on his hands.**

**Dragon's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is silverish purple. The digivice turnes purple, with a silver and red dragon claw on the front of the digivice.**

**Dragon's personalty: He's wise, beyond his age, and his smart. He's the one who uses his head, more then the others, he's smarter when most of the others on his team, besides Aisu. When talking about his brother he gets quiet and soft spoken. When talking about his family, he gets angry, cause they casted out him and his brother. When with his teammates and friends he's the calm one, and will mostly be wise and smart. When his friends are in trouble, he'll come to their rescue.**

**Dragon's digivoltion stages: Ketomon(baby), Hopmon(In-training), Momodramon(Rookie), Spikedramon(Champion), Cyberdramon(Ultimate), Justimon(Mega)**


	3. Another year later, and The interupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belong the Sega place which belongs to the respective owner which I am too lazy to look up at the moment. I do however own Aisu Oki, and this his story. From since the time before the fire, to the time after, to when he's running from the cops, cause he doesn't want to be put in foster care, to the time he meets his digimon all four of them and when he joins Nightwolf. I will be making more chapters! One for each digimon and how he meets Aisu and the others. First up is Wolf, then Dragon, then Kota, and then finally Maru(Cause he's harder then the rest), and then its how Aisu joined Team Nightwolf.**

**Chapter three:** Another year later, and The interupted moonlit fight...

Aisu, Wolf and dragon, had that rare night where no cops wre after them, like tonight.

They all ran along the rooftops to get to the park.

"LAST ONE THERE IS IS ROTTEN DIGI-EGG!" Aisu yelled as he jumped off the building and landed on his feet, and then ran off toward the park. With Dragon gliding over head, and Wolf running not far behind him.

Aisu picked up pace, and ran forward. "I'm gonna win!" Aisu thought.

Dragon glided infront of Aisu and passed him by flying low to the ground and then shifting to running. "No I'm gonna win!"

Wolf just quickly passed them both, by running on all fours. "I win!" Wolf said as he skidded to a stop.

Aisu laughed . "Oh well I'm the rotten digi-egg. Now what do you guys wanna do?" Aisu asked.

"Wanna fight?" A voice above the three asked.

"Ok, I'll take you on" Aisu shifting his gaze from his two digimon and partners to the digimon in the tree.

He saw a Kotemon, but this Kotemon was different. This Kotemon, was dressed in a dark brown cloak, with a dark brown balaclava, a mask that covered one's entrie face, but only let one's eyes show, speaking of eyes. This Kotemon's eyes are a glowing green. This Kotemon has a sword, that was like Dinohumon's but it was smaller and lighter. The Kotemon is strangely brown, instead of the normal purplish gary/silver color.

"I'll fight one of your digimon, but I refuse to fight a human, like yourself" Kotemon said.

"I can fight, human or digimon. Species doesn't matter." Aisu said calmly.

"Very well. I'm Kota." Kotemon called Kota said.

"I'm Aisu." Aisu said with a grin.

Kota nodded. "And you two?" Kota asked, pointing to Dragon and Wolf.

"I'm Wolf" Wolf said.

"I'm Dragon" Dragon said.

Kota nodded. "Nice to meet you. Ok, we'll use wooden swords" Kota said, as he drew his sword, and walked over to some branches and cut them up into wooden swords. He tossed one wooden sword to Aisu. Who caught the sword.

"Ok, you two stand back, we don't want you to get crossfire." Aisu said calmly. As Wolf and Dragon moved back to give the two of them room.

Kota nodded and ran at Aisu, wooden sword raised to strike. Aisu held the sword in front of him, and got ready to defend or attack back.

Kota swong the sword toward Aisu's head, but Aisu quickly blocked it with his sword. He(Aisu) then put his hand under his sword and took a step forward, putting his weight into his sword and shoving off Kota's attack and Kota's sword catching the cloak covered digimon off guard. Aisu then swung his sword at Kota's shoulder, but Kota blocked the attack witj his arm.

Kota smirked under his mask. "Your good, for a human." He commented. Aisu nodded. "You two, Kota-san" Aisu said.

Aisu smirked, but he frowned and quickly moved away. "Wolf, Dragon, He's here!" Aisu shouted as he held the sword out in front of him, in a defensive position.

"Where is he?" Wolf aksed, as he and Dragon ran over to Aisu, looking around the moonlit park.

"Trump sword!" A voice above them yelled.

Everyone wordlessly dodged the attack. Aisu growled.

"Piedmon! I'm going to kill you for killing my family!" Aisu yelled, as he ran at Piedmon, the wooden sword still in his hands.

"Aisu wait!" Wolf shouted. "Stupid kid! Lets go Dragon!" Wolf snarled, as he ran at Piedmon, with Dragon not far behind.

Kota just watched, before he grabbed his sword, and ran at Piedmon as well. "Blazing slash!" Kota shouted, as he ran at Piedmon with his sword ablaze.

"Crack bite" Dragon yelled, as he ran at Piedmon his jaws glowing as got ready to attack.

"Gao punch!" Wolf yelled, he ran at Piedmon, his boxing gloved hands into fists.

Aisu was charging at Piedmon. Aisu slashed at Piedmon, but Piedmon was quicker, and he punched Aisu sent the boy flying into a tree. Piedmon then just punched the other three digimon, and cuased them to go flying back and they were all knocked out.

Aisu coughed as he got to his knees. "I ... n...not. ...done... yet!" Aisu choked out, as he forced himself to his feet. His eye glaring at Piedmon.

"Your not ready, so just stay down, boy, we need you, but not at your current level" Piedmon said as he walked over to Aisu and got ready to hit him with his dagger.

"Dog Bomb!" A ovice from the shadows shouted as four bombs were thrown and the bombs exsploded, and smoke filled the area. A small dog digimon came out, and lanched another attack. "Ultra bite!" The dog digimon shouted and bit Piedmon on the arm and growled.

"I'll be watching you!" Piedmon said, as he left, though the smoke(After the dog digimon let go of his arm.).

Aisu fell to the gorund, passed out. Aisu saw a blurr of orangeish brown and purplish black as he passed out fully.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aisu woke up, back in the room, with Dragon, Wolf and Kota with him. The dgimon that saved them was gone.

"So your awake, that's good. Are you alright, Aisu?" Kota asked, he was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the moon.

"What are you gonna do now, Kota?" Aisu asked. Kota shrugged. "I don't know." Came Kota's reply.

"Well your always welcome to join me, Wolf and Dragon, our goal is destroy Piedmon cause of what he did to us" Aisu said, frownign slightly, but he smiled, at Kota.

Kota paused thinking, crossing his arms, he was thinking very hard on what he could do.

"Ok, I'll join you" Kota said.

Aisu smiled. "Welcome to the team Kota." Aisu said as he held out his hand. Kota shook his hand. "I'm greatful, to you for letting me join. I two wish to get my revenge on Piedmon. He killed my best friend, Bearmon, by the name of Fade." Kota said.

Aisu just nodded. "We all have someone to get revenge for." Aisu said. Kota nodded.

'I wonder who was that digimon that saved us?' Aisu thought.

**San: The next chapter will be of Aisu, Wolf, Dragon and Kota find a stray 'Dogmon'.**

****

**Aisu: A 12 year old boy with black hair that has ice blue and pale blue tips and tipped bangs. His bangs hang down around his eye, that's covered by bandages. He's wearing a old black t-shirt with a slightly faded blue wolf on the front, old black jeans, no shoes, old black fingerless gloves and bandages on his hands, arms, feet and legs.**

**Aisu's Digivice: Aisu's digivice is origanal, and the only one of its kind. His digivice is like a like a flip phone. The whole phone is black, but it changes to the color(s) of the digimon he's using.**

**Wolf: He is a normal male Gaomon, but with odd gold eyes, and a lightning bolt scar down his right cheek, his left ear is pointed like a wolf's and he has a red beany hat on that allowes his ears to show, and to cover the star on his forehead instead of the headband.**

**Wolf's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is blue. The digivice turnes blue and white, with red and gold wolf paw-print on the front of the digivice.**

**Wolf's personalty: He's calm, cool and collected. He's always got a level head, but when he's angry or mad, you better leave alone. Or when he's talking about his family or his sister, you better not laugh, or you'll get punched, even if your a girl. He's one to rush into battle, if someone is trouble. Its just how he is. He's very protective over Aisu and his friends, nad will fight anyone no matter how strong or what level they are, to help his friends.**

**Wolf's digivoltion stages: Botamon(Fresh), Wanyamon(in-training), Gaomon(Rookie), Gaogamon(Champion), Machgaogamon(Ultimate), Miragegaogamon(Mega)**

**Dragon: He's a normal male Monodramon, but wiht odd silver eyes, and an big X scar on his chest, he has silver marks instead of gold, and his claws are dark silver instead of normal silver, and he has a pilot hat on with goggles that can be pulled down to go over his eyes, and he can fly(More like glide) with his bat-like wings on his hands.**

**Dragon's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is silverish purple. The digivice turnes purple, with a silver and red dragon claw on the front of the digivice.**

**Dragon's personalty: He's wise, beyond his age, and his smart. He's the one who uses his head, more then the others, he's smarter when most of the others on his team, besides Aisu. When talking about his brother he gets quiet and soft spoken. When talking about his family, he gets angry, cause they casted out him and his brother. When with his teammates and friends he's the calm one, and will mostly be wise and smart. When his friends are in trouble, he'll come to their rescue.**

**Dragon's digivoltion stages: Ketomon(Fresh), Hopmon(In-training), Momodramon(Rookie), Spikedramon(Champion), Cyberdramon(Ultimate), Justimon(Mega)**

**Kota: He's a normal Kotemon, he however is wearing dark brown cloak, instead of the normal fencing attire, and a dark brown balaclava, a mask that covers his entire face, but his odd green eyes. A sword slash scar on his tail. He's strangely a brownish color, instead of the normal purplish gray/silver color, that all Kotemon are. **

**Kota's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is brown. The digivice is turns brown with a dark brown and green sword on the front of the digivice. **

**Kota's personalty: He's silent, and cunning in battle. He never strikes an oppent who isn't ready or has his back turned, cause that is dishonorable, and Kota is all about honor in battle and outside of battle. He is quick defend those in need, and he often gets into trouble for rushing into things wihtout knowing the full situation, first. He's calm, and level headed, but can have a very stubborn side, and won't back down from a challage or a fight, no matter how hard or tough or bigger then the opponet is then he is.**

**Kota's digivoltion stages: Metalkoromon(Fresh), Kapurimon(in-training), Kotemon(Rookie), Dinohumon(Champion), Kyukimon(Ultimate), Guardi/SlashAngemon(Mega)**


	4. Another year and the stray 'Dogmon'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belong the Sega place which belongs to the respective owner which I am too lazy to look up at the moment. I do however own Aisu Oki, and this his story. From since the time before the fire, to the time after, to when he's running from the cops, cause he doesn't want to be put in foster care, to the time he meets his digimon all four of them and when he joins Nightwolf. I will be making more chapters! One for each digimon and how he meets Aisu and the others. First up is Wolf, then Dragon, then Kota, and then finally Maru(Cause he's harder then the rest), and then its how Aisu joined Team Nightwolf.**

**Chapter four:** Another year and the stray 'Dogmon'

Another year passed by. Aisu, Wolf, Dragon and Kota, were out searching for the digimon that helped them, and brought them back, to their 'hideout'.

Aisu, Dragon, Wolf and Kota were all just walking around, their hideout, it was morning and none of them could sleep. Which was rare, cause they all stay up at night, and they sleep durning the day, so one thing is don't wake them up during the day, uless you want four pissed off digimon and one pissed off 13 almost 14 year old boy, who can have a temper in the morning, unless he's already awake.

"Who do you think saved us from Piedmon?" Aisu asked.

"Don't know" Wolf said yawning, he wasn't tired, but he was wide awake.

Dragon and Kota shrugged their shoulders as well.

Aisu sighed. This was getting harder and harder each passing day, to find said didmon that helped them.

"This is so dull, we can't find that digimon anywhere." Aisu whined. As he allowed himself to fall and landed the futon.

"No kidding" Dragon said as he sighed, and plopped down on the floor. Wolf followed suit. They had been looking for that digimon since Kota joined their team.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong places..." Kota said calmly, his sword straped to his back, so he could use it.

"What do you mean, Kota, looking in the wrong places?" Wolf asked, confused, as he adjusted his hat.

"Remember we were in the park on a full moon, when Piedmon showed up, and when we first met." Kota said.

"Come to think of it... I've met all of you all a full moon, and you all joined this team, on a full moon." Aisu said.

The sun sank down below the horizion. "Lets go guys, off the park." Aisu said as he opened up a window and jumped out, his digimon following after him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They reached the park by the time the full moon was in the sky.

"Took you long enough" Came a growled reply.

"Sorry we just figured it out..." Aisu wais rolling his eye.

"So your the four I saved..." Came the growled reply again.

"Yeah..." Wolf said calmly.

"I'm Maru" The growl was calm now.

Before anyone could say anything a dogmon, with strangely brown with black ears, black claws, a black tail, and a black D on his chest, and a scar running across his forehead and ears. He's got a silver spiked collar(like Dobermon's), but this color has a small white scarf wieved though it and around it, so the scarf doesn't fall off or come undone. The dogmon's strange scarlet red eyes glowed. "I hear you guys don't like Piedmon, cause of what he did to you." The dogmon known as Maru said.

"That's correct" Dragon said calmly.

"May I join you?" Maru asked.

"You your a champion, why do you want to, waist time with a bunch of rookies like us?" Aisu said, confused.

"You mistake me. I am no chamption, I am a rookie." Maru said clamly.

"How are you not a champion and why do you want revenge on Piedomon?" Wolf asked.

"Something happened, and I never changed into a Champion, like the others, I stayed a rookie. And the reason for me wanting Piedmon's death, is cause he killed my parents." Maru said coldly, his scarlet eyes blazing with anger.

"Alright then, Maru, welcome to the team" Aisu said with a grin. Kota, Dragon and Wolf nodded.

"I'm Aisu, and this is Wolf, Dragon and Kota" Aisu said with a smile, as he held out his hand, for Maru to shake.

Maru nodded and smiled, he shook Aisu's hand. "It is nice to finally meet you four." Maru said with a grin.

Wolf, Dragon and Kota all nodded.

The new team headed back to their hideout, to rest for tommorrow and get something to eat, before the next day came.

**San: The next chapter will be of Aisu, Wolf, Dragon, Kota and Maru, who face Team Nightwolf's commander and leader, Dr. Coughman, and couple of others from Team night wolf and a couple of other teams.**

****

**Aisu: A 13 year old boy with black hair that has ice blue and pale blue tips and tipped bangs. His bangs hang down around his eye, that's covered by bandages. He's wearing a old, ripped and blood stained black t-shirt with a faded blue wolf on the front, old, ripped and blood stained black jeans, no shoes, old black fingerless gloves and bandages on his hands, arms, feet and legs.**

**Aisu's Digivice: Aisu's digivice is origanal, and the only one of its kind. His digivice is like a like a flip phone. The whole phone is black, but it changes to the color(s) of the digimon he's using.**

**Wolf: He is a normal male Gaomon, but with odd gold eyes, and a lightning bolt scar down his right cheek, his left ear is pointed like a wolf's and he has a red beany hat on that allowes his ears to show, and to cover the star on his forehead instead of the headband.**

**Wolf's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is blue. The digivice turnes blue and white, with red and gold wolf paw-print on the front of the digivice.**

**Wolf's personalty: He's calm, cool and collected. He's always got a level head, but when he's angry or mad, you better leave alone. Or when he's talking about his family or his sister, you better not laugh, or you'll get punched, even if your a girl. He's one to rush into battle, if someone is trouble. Its just how he is. He's very protective over Aisu and his friends, nad will fight anyone no matter how strong or what level they are, to help his friends.**

**Wolf's digivoltion stages: Botamon(Fresh), Wanyamon(in-training), Gaomon(Rookie), Gaogamon(Champion), Machgaogamon(Ultimate), Miragegaogamon(Mega)**

**Dragon: He's a normal male Monodramon, but wiht odd silver eyes, and an big X scar on his chest, he has silver marks instead of gold, and his claws are dark silver instead of normal silver, and he has a pilot hat on with goggles that can be pulled down to go over his eyes, and he can fly(More like glide) with his bat-like wings on his hands.**

**Dragon's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is silverish purple. The digivice turnes purple, with a silver and red dragon claw on the front of the digivice.**

**Dragon's personalty: He's wise, beyond his age, and his smart. He's the one who uses his head, more then the others, he's smarter when most of the others on his team, besides Aisu. When talking about his brother he gets quiet and soft spoken. When talking about his family, he gets angry, cause they casted out him and his brother. When with his teammates and friends he's the calm one, and will mostly be wise and smart. When his friends are in trouble, he'll come to their rescue.**

**Dragon's digivoltion stages: Ketomon(Fresh), Hopmon(In-training), Momodramon(Rookie), Spikedramon(Champion), Cyberdramon(Ultimate), Justimon(Mega)**

**Kota: He's a normal Kotemon, he however is wearing dark brown cloak, instead of the normal fencing attire, and a dark brown balaclava, a mask that covers his entire face, but his odd green eyes. A sword slash scar on his tail. He's strangely a brownish color, instead of the normal purplish gray/silver color, that all Kotemon are, and he carries a small sword on his back.**

**Kota's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is brown. The digivice is turns brown with a dark brown and green sword on the front of the digivice. **

**Kota's personalty: He's silent, and cunning in battle. He never strikes an oppent who isn't ready or has his back turned, cause that is dishonorable, and Kota is all about honor in battle and outside of battle. He is quick defend those in need, and he often gets into trouble for rushing into things wihtout knowing the full situation, first. He's calm, and level headed, but can have a very stubborn side, and won't back down from a challage or a fight, no matter how hard or tough or bigger then the opponet is then he is.**

**Kota's digivoltion stages: Metalkoromon(Fresh), Kapurimon(in-training), Kotemon(Rookie), Dinohumon(Champion), Kyukimon(Ultimate), Guardi/SlashAngemon(Mega)**

**Maru: A normal dogmon, but instead of bieng champion level like normal, he's rookie. He's brown with black claws, a black D on his chest, black ears and a black tail. He's got a silver spiked collar(like Dobermon's), but this color has a small white scarf wieved though it and around it, so the scarf doesn't fall off or come undone.**

**Maru's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivce, his color is brownish gold. The digivice turns black with a brown and silver dog paw print on the front of the digivice.**

**Maru's personalty: He's one of the more aggressive digimon on Aisu's team. He's the one you better not make mad, by mocking on his friends or teammates, cause he'll attack without warning, and is always on his guard, even when he doesn't seem like he isn't. He can be nice and but he also has the mind of dog, so approch with causion or else you'll get bitten(Litterailaly. Its happened before.).**

**Maru's digvoltion stages: Pupmon(A blob of brown fur, with black floppy ears)(Fresh), Puppymon(A brownish puppy, with black floppy ears and a black dog tail)(in-training)(Plus they didn't have any in-training forms or Fresh forms, so i made them some.), Dogmon(Rookie), Dobermon(Champion), Cybermon(Ulitimate), Anubismon(Mega)**


	5. Team Nightwolf, a Diginavi, Leki's alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belong the Sega place which belongs to the respective owner which I am too lazy to look up at the moment. I do however own Aisu Oki, and this his story. From since the time before the fire, to the time after, to when he's running from the cops, cause he doesn't want to be put in foster care, to the time he meets his digimon all four of them and when he joins Nightwolf. I will be making more chapters! One for each digimon and how he meets Aisu and the others. First up is Wolf, then Dragon, then Kota, and then finally Maru(Cause he's harder then the rest), and then its how Aisu joined Team Nightwolf, and then how he figured out his little sister Leki's alive.**

**Chapter five:** Team Nightwolf, a Digi-navi, and Leki's alive?

Aisu had come to watch the tournament, but he wasn't here to compeat, no matter how badly he needed the money, if he was seen on TV! The cops would be on him like bees to honey... and that was something he just couldn't risk.

Aisu's digimon were training themselves, while Aisu just sat and watched, he ignored the other digimon and the two other boys that were here before him. He did however glance at them for a like a couple of seconds but other then that said nothing to them, cause he didn't want to.

Just then some stupid hyper(In Aisu's oppione) active kid popped out of nowhere and said "HI THERE!!" in really loud and annoying voice, and he also asked, this kid with jet black hair, kept in a "Ranma Saotome" ponytail, violet eyes, that this guy is Renji Fujima, the first place winner of Luna Sphere's last year's silver tournament said. "Hey" in his cool fashion as always.

Aisu couldn't help but roll his eye at that, but he didn't say anthing. Just because I'm a street rat/Homeless kid/stray/theif of the night, doesn't mean I don't read the paper or watch TV, that people leave on at night!

The hyper kid said. "Hey! Wazzup!" the hyper kid said, fashioning his hands into a peace sign. "Who're ya buddies? Giving each other the silent treatment or somethin'?"

Renji said "We're not 'buddies' and we're not giving each other the silent treatment. None of us want to talk, okay?"

Aisu already knew he wasn't going to like him...(The hyper kid, with short dark brown hair with cheerfull caramel eyes).

The other guy, who with black and white hair, he wears glasses and has golden eyes, and this guy is Huanglong Lee, the second place winner of Golden Fist's last year's silver tournament, just shrugged his shoulders.

Aisu didn't do anything, but just looked like he wasn't listening when he really was.

Then the hyper kid shouted, "Hey, I know you! You're Renji Fujima from Luna Sphere, the champion of last year's Silver rank tournament! And you're Huanglong Lee from Golden Fist, last year's second place winner! You nearly beat Renji but lost by two points"

"Yeah and who are you, anyway?" Aisu asked coldly. "Some crazy fan or something?" He was just getting really annoyed of this kid's loud voice, and he was slightly curious, on who this kid was.

"Nope! I'm a member of Night Wolf!" He held out his hand towards the other boys and said, "I'm Ryan by the way! Ryan Ramereze, at your serves!" The hyper kid, known as Ryan said.

Aisu just nodded, slightly. 'Great... great! I'm gonna be seeing more of this stupid kid... great... and it just had to be night wolf' Aisu thought. "I might as well tell you my name, I'm Aisu Oki, please to meet you, and now I must say good bye" With that he left. "Dragon, Wolf, Kota, Maru, lets go, we need to be getting out of here." Aisu said, softly. His digimon stopped their training and followed him.

Aisu stopped a short pace away. "Man that kid was annoying..." Aisu muttered to himself. His four digimon nodded in agreement.

"Yes he was... I wonder what digimon they have..." Dragon said clamly.

Aisu nodded. "The good thing was they didnt' comment on any of your abnormalties or else their would of been trouble..." Aisu said seriously, with Wolf and Maru nodding in ageerment. Dragon and Kota didn't say anything, and just followed Aisu back to the hideout(It was morning ish).

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they got back to the hideout. Aisu sat down and took out his digivice, but it looked more like a cell-phone, a flip phone, and he heard one of the other digimon tamers(Not that he'd ever consider himself a tamer) had the same one(Not color wise, but form wise), and he called it a D-cell? Whatever that was. Aisu only got this thing from his father, before the fire.

FLASHBACK:

_Aisu was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head, glaring up at the ceiling like he could burn holes though it. He heard a knock on the wall of his open door._

_"Can I come in?" His father, Kaname asked._

_"Fine, whatever..." Aisu said crossly, as he didn't look at his father._

_"I wanna give you something, I've been working on, it might come in handy some day, I saw some kids have something like this(Normal cellphone wise!) and I made this one(Digivice wise), it was going to be for your 11th birthday, but I'm gonna give it to you, as an earily birthday pressent." Kaname said._

_Aisu looked confused, as he looked at his father, and then at the black phone in his father's hand. "Aren't you gonna give that to Kishiro or Airsu?" Aisu asked, his voice bitter._

_"No... I think you need this more then they do. Just please keep it safe, your, gonna need it. Besides I had one, like that as well, when I was your age" Kaname said, as he got up off the bed, he was sitting on, and left the room._

_Aisu looked confused at the phone, the phone flashed blue and white with a gold and red wolf paw print on the front. Aisu tilted his head to the side but he put the phone in his shorts pocket, so he'd have it on him. "That was weird, maybe i'm just tired..." Aisu muttered._

END OF FLASHBACK:

Aisu sighed. "So my dad, had digimon, or did he have this phone?" Aisu asked himself, as he shook hish ead and sighed. This day was just becoming weirder and weirder as time went by. "How do I even use this thing?" He asked himself. Yes he didn't even know how to use the digivice or D-cell, as that kid, Deadbolt? Was that his name? He heard his the boy's digimon call him that before.

"Hey Aisu, do you even know how to use that thing?" Dragon asked. "No..." Aisu said truthfully. He'd never lie to his digimon, unless it was about him being hurt, or something really not important, cause when his digimon knew something was wrong, then things got bad with him and his digimon.

"Does it make us digivolve?" Kota asked coming over as he saw what Aisu had in his hand.

Wolf and Maru just came over, cause they didn't want to be left out of the loop.

"Are you OK?" Wolf asked, sensing Aisu's emotions, better then any of the other digimon.

"I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?" Aisu asked his voice slightly cross.

"Why can't we compeat in the tournament?" Maru asked.

"We can't Maru, if we do then we could get caught by the cops, and that's something we can't let hap-" Aisu was cut off by Dragon.

"Aisu we need to get that money!" Dragon said. "The cops won't reconize you, if your wearing something different or a cloak or something." Kota added calmly.

"We can't... what if we get caught? What if you can't digivolve?" Aisu asked.

"Then we'll fight, just like we are now, if we can't digivolve, then we'll do it just like we are now" Kota said nodding.

Maru and Dragon both nodded in agreement. Wolf just shook his head and sighed softly. "_I have a very bad feeling about this..." He thought questioning his own thoughts._

"Ok, fine you win, we'll enter... but don't we need to be on a team or can we enter solo?" Aisu asked. His digimon shruged. "We'll find out when we get there, now lets go." Aisu said, when he got shrugs from his digimon, as he got up and closed the D-cell and put it into his pocket.

"Yeah!" Dragon, Kota and Maru cheered. Wolf wasn't that excited he was more worried then excited. Wolf followed last, out the window.

Aisu landed on the ground, just as Dragon, Kota and Maru all landed behind him. Wolf fell last, and landed beside Aisu.

"Ready to go?" Aisu asked, as he turned around and looked at his digimon. Who all nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they got to the Tournament. Aisu signed up, as himself, and hopefully if he was lucky, the cops wouldn't be watching. Cause he could sign up as a solo competater, and he wasn't on a team...yet.

Aisu had also been able to find a black cloak, a mask which covered his face and nose, and only let his eye show, and he somehow managed to /buy/ it, without stealing it, cause it wasn't selling for much, cause it was old, just like a mask, and he got it from a pon(sp) shop

Aisu shook his head. "Well that was easy, now time to get out of here... Wolf, Dragon, Kota, Maru, lets go." Aisu said swiftly, as he left the shop and headed back to the hideout, with his digimon not far behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aisu and his digimon got back to the hideout, only to skid to a stop. "What's going on?" He asked, himself, as he peeked out behind the wall of a building. Their home was covered by cops. "How did they find us?" Aisu asked.

"Lets get out of here..." Kota said as he put his hand behind his back to make sure his sword was still there.

"We can't get caught, we need to get out of here, and find somewhere else to stay" Maru said.

"I know where we can stay, now follow me" Aisu said, as he quickly put on the cloak, and jumped up onto a building rooftop, of the alleyway they were in. His digimon followed.

Aisu took out the D-cell, and pointed it at his Maru. The dark brown dog digimon disapeared in a black flash of light.

"What happened to me!" Maru yelled, from the digivice. "Shh, I can get you out, once we get there, we can't be seen, and besides you won't be alone, Kota, Dragon and Wolf are going in there two!" Aisu said calmly, as he pointed the phone at Kota, and the lizard digimon disappeared in a brown flash. Dragon also got disappeared into the digivice as well, in a silverish purple flash.

"Be careful Aisu, and good luck... if you need any help, don't hesitiate to call us out!" Wolf as he disappeared into the digivice, in a blue flash.

Aisu nodded and then closed the phone, and then stuffed it into his pocket again, he quickly ran off. "I have to get out of here, before the cops see me... but... how did they find out about our hideout?" Aisu wondered in annoyance.

Aisu swiftly ran off toward the park, this wasn't where they were going to be staying, but he needed a break and he needed to hide and rest.

Aisu looked away, he turned his head and saw a Meramon with a scar on her arm, that went around his arm like a spiral. The Meramon was wounded badly, and he noticed the digimon's body was stangely a fire red, with some flames that were bluefire, and some flames were an ice blue color. The meramon's hands and feet are ice blue flames, while up her legs and arms are bluefire flames, that change to purple flames and then change to the fire red color the Meramon had a strange blue colored bandana with a red flame on it, around her left arm, and it was fire proof, strangely enough. Aisu turned around and started to walk away, but his guilty continence was keeping him from leaving the digimon there.

"Curse my guity continence!" Aisu muttered, as he whipped out his D-cell and released his digimon, from there. Maru, Dragon, Kota and Wolf looked around, but they stopped when they spotted the Meramon.

"Ok, guys. She's why I called you guys here, now lets get this done, we need to get out of here." Aisu asked. Aisu held out the phone and the Meramon disappeared into the digivice in a flash of fire red light.

"Lets go guys, we need to get out of here" Aisu said calmly, as he ran off. His digimon were forced to follow without being able to ask what they wanted to.

Aisu put the digivice back into his pocket and kept running. "I'll answer you questions once we get there, OK?" he called behind him.

His digimon didn't argue and followed Aisu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they stopped, they came to a burned down, yet not so burned down three story house.

"Where are we?" Dragon asked.

"My old home, the home, I had before Piedmon killed my family, four years ago..." Aisu said with a shrug, as he walked into door.

Aisu looked at the door, and saw a poster of himself. "Wanted for murder and the fire starter and theif. If seen call Police!" Aisu tore off the poster and tore it up. "Phht, what a load of bull that is... I haven't done anything but steal! I never set my house fire! I never killed anyone!" Aisu said to himself, as he pushed open the unlocked door, and walkede inside.

Wolf, Dragon, Kota and Maru followed him.

"This place is where we first met." Wolf said point at the broken window, where he crashed though the window.

"Right, Wolf, yes it is... and this is where my parents, older brother, older sister and little sister died... Hey what's this?" Aisu asked as he looked over and saw a blood stained letter. He tore it open and quickly read it. "Leki(Lucky)..." He muttered, he looked at the back of a picture, that fell out. He read the letter quickly, "Your little sister is with me and so is Kyo... this is Duftmon. So anyway she's in good hands, I won't let harm come to her or Kyo... Leki has an X-antibody, but that's all I can tell you for now. I will find you, and we'll talk later." Aisu dropped the letter and picture. A 4 year old girl with black hair down to her shoulders with ice blue tips and tipped bangs, that framed her face, and icy cold blue eyes were staring back at him were filled with happiness, and she has dark blue marks on her hands, arms, legs and cheeks and forehead, the marks were a spirals, but the marks on her cheeks were beast fangs, one fang was ice blue and the other is dark blue. The marks on her hands and feet are beast fangs the same colors at the marks on her cheeks. Her skin is an albino pale, which she was strangely albino, but her hair and eyes didn't show it, just her skin. In her arms was Kyo, who was staying up at her instead of the camera.(He could tell this was her, cause she was holding Kyo in her arms.)

Aisu smiled, as he picked up the picture and put the picture into his pocket of his jeans. "At least she's alive... Thank god..." Aisu muttered.

"Aisu, who is that little girl in the picture?" Wolf asked.

"My little sister, Leki..." Aisu said. "You see... she had her own digimon for a while..., I don't know where he went, but that digimon was/is a... Kyokyomon... her faithful digimon. She had her a month ago before Piedmon attacked. I remembered her secretly playing with the Kyokyomon, that she called Kyo, cause of the Kyokyomon's personalty, and his strange icy blue eyes and his strangely silverish white body, was the reason the digimon was called Kyo, and cause she couldn't say Kyokyomon. I think that Kyo, must of digivolved into Ryuudramon, and had taken her to Duftmon. Cause Kyo always blabbed about how great Duftmon was, and how he'd take Leki to meet him. That's how I figured she somehow survived, but now I have proof of that she did survive, instead of dieing like, I thought she did." He said.

"You mean your sister, had a digimon before you did?" Dragon asked.

"That is correct, but she begged me not to tell about him. She was just four years old and stangely smart for a four year old..., and I didn't have the heart to tell on her, so I two helped keep him a secret." Aisu asked, calmly. "I made the right choice, cause now she's alive, and that's the important thing."He said more to himself then his digimon.

"Wow yes that is a good thing, do you think we can meet her?" Maru asked. Aisu just shrugged in responce, as he walked over to burned out stairs and jumped up them. "Lets go, we need to get some sleep, we also need to talk with that Meramon, and we have that talk with Dr. Coughman tommorrow about joining Team Night Wolf. I now have a reason for joining team Nightwolf, not just for revenge, but to find my sister, and I will not stop till I find her, and no one from Team Nightwolf or anyone will stop me from searching for her!" He said, determanation in his voice and his eye.

Wolf, Maru, Kota and Dragon looked at each other and then Dragon, Maru and Kota, looked at Wolf, who just shook his heads and followed Aisu. Dragon, Kota and Maru shrugged at eachother and followed Wolf.

Aisu released the Meramon on the bed. The Meramon's wounds were healed, which he figured was cause of something to do with her flames or cause of her banadana on her arm.

"Good, she's alright" Wolf said as he walked into the room, with Maru, Dragon and Kota.

The Meramon's coldfire eyes with purple flecks shot open and she shot up. "Who are you!" She snarled, her hand in flames.

"We have no intection of harming you. I'm Aisu Oki, the one who found you" Aisu said quickly.

"Aisu Oki... could you be related to Leki and Kyo?" The Meramon asked, the fireball instently went away, back into her hand.

"You know my sister and her digimon Kyo? Are they OK? Are they with Duftmon? Have you spoken to them recently?" Aisu asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and no" Meramon said calmly. "I haven't spoken with them, for a while, but I did see them, your sister is in good hands. She looks to be around 8 almost nine years old. Or at least that's the last time I saw her, and that was 4 months ago." Meramon said clamly. "I am Coldflame, your sister said my name suits me." She said.

"Coldflame, yes it does suit you, allot... may I ask where you got that scar?" Aisu said/asked.

"The scar, I got it from a digimon called Piedmon, he was after something of which I didn't have, so he gave me this scar as a remember, and he killed my little brother, Flame and little sister, Flare." Coldflame said.

Aisu shook his head. "Don't worry, your not alone, we've all been hurt by Piedmon, or had our families, or friends killed, by Piedmon" Aisu said shaking his head.

Wolf, Dragon, Kota and Maru all nodded, and told what Piedmon did to them, and they said their names.

Coldflame nodded. "I see, would you let me join as your Digi-navi... I don't like to fight, unless I have to, or I'm protecting someone, and I'm good with Medical things" Coldflame said calmly.

Aisu smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is fine, and I will allow that, welcome to the team Coldflame" Aisu said as he held out his hand, for Coldflame to shake.

Coldflame shook the offered hand. "Very well, you got yourself a Digi-navi." She said.

"Ok, now lets...-"Aisu was cut off by four different light snores. He turned his head to see, Wolf and Kota back to back sleeping, sitting up. And Maru and Dragon back to back sleeping sitting up.

"Lets get some sleep as well, Coldflame." Aisu said, softly, as he sat down against the bed post rested his head against the wood.

"Good night Aisu-kun" Coldflame said as she layed back down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Good night, Coldflame, Maru, Kota, Dragon and Wolf, hopefully no nightmares tonight" Aisu muttered, as he fell asleep as well. With one though on his mind. _'I'll destroy Piedmon, and I'll find my little sister, no matter what it takes, no matter what!' Aisu thought._

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Aisu didn't get up, he was still too tired, and he was too lazy to get up, plus he didn't really sleep last night, and he was still asleep.

"Aisu! Wake up!" Dragon said shaking Aisu(Like Aisu was a can of soda, going to be used as a prank) awake. It didn't work. Aisu just mumbled "Go away, let me sleep".

Wolf and Maru and Kota were just watching. "Is he always this hard to wake up?" Coldflame asked as she was just watching them, from the bed, her legs crossed indian style.

"Always... but then again, we do stay up all night, and we have get up in the morning, which is something we're not use to" Wolf said, as he walked over to then suddenly did a round house kick, and kicked Aisu in the face, and then sent him flying into the wall with a crash.

"Wolf, that hurt!" Aisu yelled, as he rubbed his face were he was kicked. He got up and then without warning punched Wolf in the arm, hard. "Now we're even..." Aisu said as he walked away, outside of the room.

"He never hits anyone digimon wise... he must have allot of stuff on his mind..." Kota said.

Wolf just nodded, but he said nothing and walked after Aisu.

Dragon sighed. "Aisu must be thinking of Leki and Kyo, that's what I'm guessing" Dragon said.

Maru nodded. "Or Piedmon..." Maru said with narrow eyed glare.

"Or the talk with Team Nigh Wolf's leader Dr. Coughman and that might not go over well..." Kota said calmly.

Coldflame just watched. "Ok. Lets go." Coldflame said as she got off the bed and walked out the door.

Dargon, Maru and Kota quickly followed the flaming female.

Just as the four digimon walked out, they were taken back into the digivice. "Hey, not again!" Dragon yelled.

"Sorry guys but I only need Wolf out for this" Aisu said with a smirk. "So that little fight was a...a-" Kota asked, appalled, as he got cut off.

"A trick yes, me and Aisu planned it before you guys woke up and we put it motion, while you all were sleeping." Wolf said calmly. Coldflame and Maru started laughing slightly, but Kota and Dragon didn't see what was so funny.

"Yes, talk to you later, and you all can beat me up later" Aisu said as he closed the phone and put it into his pocket. He and Wolf walked away from the room, and out of the house.

"Ok, now lets get going" Aisu said as he took the off the cloak and handed it to Wolf, who took it and put it on, the mask Aisu kept in his pocket.

Aisu held open the digivice, after taking it from his pocket. He pointed the d-cell at Wolf, and Wolf and the Cloak disappeared.

Wolf then came back out of the digivice seconds later, without the cloak, cause Coldflame was wearing the cloak. "Lets go" Aisu said as he ran off, with Wolf beside him. Aisu stuffed his D-cell back into his pocket.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aisu was stuck in a room, with the leader of Team Night Wolf! He didn't really except to get called up anyway, but he was. Aisu was talking with Wolf, Dragon, Kota and Maru, asking them for their opinions and such, things. Wolf was out with him, cause Aisu wanted Wolf out with him. Aisu swiftly stuffed the phone back into his pocket when Dr. Coughman coughed to get his attention.

Aisu didn't move, just looked at the man coolly. "What's this about?" Aisu asked his voice cold, and soft, like normal.

"This is for you joining Team Night Wolf" Dr. Coughman said, calmly, as he seated himself at his desk.

"Me? Why would you take a couple of thieves/homeless Digimon and a 14 year old kid, into joining Team Night Wolf?" Aisu asked, his eye showing confusion, as he reached out with his left hand, and touched Wolf's shoulder, just to make sure he was still there. Since Wolf was standing on his(Aisu's) blind side. While Aisu's colorblind eye was looking at the black and white figure that was Dr. Coughman.

"Because I see opportunity in you, Aisu. You and your team are all hard workers, even if you are a bunch of thieves and a 14 year old kid," Dr. Coughman said.

Wolf looked at Aisu confused and then put his boxing gloved hand on Aisu's shoulder, just Aisu was to him. "I wouldn't leave, without telling you, don't worry." Wolf muttered to Aisu, but he didn't know he was loud enough for Dr. Coughman to hear.

Aisu gave a tiny nod and a smile toward the young wolf. Like Wolf all of his Digimon had different colors, eye colors, scars, and different headgear on their heads, that separated them differently, from their normal races.

"Is this everything or can we leave now?" Aisu asked, tensely, he was shifting from foot to foot, like he was uncomfortable, which he was.

"Yes you can leave, but first" Dr. Coughman, said as he got up and walked over to Aisu and held out his hand. "I welcome you as a full member to Team Night Wolf" he said.

Aisu stood up and shook Dr. Coughman's hand, confused, but he didn't show it.

Wolf who was standing beside Aisu, the whole time, released his hand that was still on Aisu's shoulder, while Aisu had removed his hand a short while ago, and was now shaking Dr. Coughman's hand, with his right hand.

After that the two of them turned toward the door to leave. The two of them talking to one another. "That was weird..." Aisu and Wolf whispered together, as they left, the room.

**San: This is complete. Aisu's story is done. But now its onto Leki, Aisu's little sister's story, in the next chapter, so after that chapter this story will be done.**

****

**Aisu: A 14 year old boy with black hair that has ice blue and pale blue tips and tipped bangs. His bangs hang down around his eye, that's covered by bandages. He's wearing a old, ripped and blood stained black t-shirt with a faded blue wolf on the front, old, ripped and blood stained black jeans, no shoes, old, dirty, and blood stained black fingerless gloves and bandages on his hands, arms, feet and legs. His right eye, which is his only seeing eye, is dark blue with a black spiral around the pupil signaling that he's semi colorblind, he can still see in color, it's not all that detailed.**

**Wolf: He is a normal male Gaomon, but with odd gold eyes, and a lightning bolt scar down his right cheek, his left ear is pointed like a wolf's and he has a red beany hat on that allowes his ears to show, and to cover the star on his forehead instead of the headband.**

**Wolf's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is blue. The digivice turnes blue and white, with red and gold wolf paw-print on the front of the digivice.**

**Wolf's personalty: He's calm, cool and collected. He's always got a level head, but when he's angry or mad, you better leave alone. Or when he's talking about his family or his sister, you better not laugh, or you'll get punched, even if your a girl. He's one to rush into battle, if someone is trouble. Its just how he is. He's very protective over Aisu and his friends, nad will fight anyone no matter how strong or what level they are, to help his friends.**

**Wolf's digivoltion stages: Botamon(Fresh), Wanyamon(in-training), Gaomon(Rookie), Gaogamon(Champion), Machgaogamon(Ultimate), Miragegaogamon(Mega)**

**Wolf's attacks: Gao rush, Rolling upper, Double backhand.**

**Dragon: He's a normal male Monodramon, but wiht odd silver eyes, and an big X scar on his chest, he has silver marks instead of gold, and his claws are dark silver instead of normal silver, and he has a pilot hat on with goggles that can be pulled down to go over his eyes, and he can fly(More like glide) with his bat-like wings on his hands.**

**Dragon's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is silverish purple. The digivice turnes purple, with a silver and red dragon claw on the front of the digivice.**

**Dragon's personalty: He's wise, beyond his age, and his smart. He's the one who uses his head, more then the others, he's smarter when most of the others on his team, besides Aisu. When talking about his brother he gets quiet and soft spoken. When talking about his family, he gets angry, cause they casted out him and his brother. When with his teammates and friends he's the calm one, and will mostly be wise and smart. When his friends are in trouble, he'll come to their rescue.**

**Dragon's digivoltion stages: Ketomon(Fresh), Hopmon(In-training), Momodramon(Rookie), Spikedramon(Champion), Cyberdramon(Ultimate), Justimon(Mega)**

**Dragon's attacks: Beat knuckle, Crack bite, Burst Shadow wing. **

**Kota: He's a normal Kotemon, he however is wearing dark brown cloak, instead of the normal fencing attire, and a dark brown balaclava, a mask that covers his entire face, but his odd green eyes. A sword slash scar on his tail. He's strangely a brownish color, instead of the normal purplish gray/silver color, that all Kotemon are, and he carries a small sword on his back.**

**Kota's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivice, his color is brown. The digivice is turns brown with a dark brown and green sword on the front of the digivice. **

**Kota's personalty: He's silent, and cunning in battle. He never strikes an oppent who isn't ready or has his back turned, cause that is dishonorable, and Kota is all about honor in battle and outside of battle. He is quick defend those in need, and he often gets into trouble for rushing into things wihtout knowing the full situation, first. He's calm, and level headed, but can have a very stubborn side, and won't back down from a challage or a fight, no matter how hard or tough or bigger then the opponet is then he is.**

**Kota's digivoltion stages: Metalkoromon(Fresh), Kapurimon(in-training), Kotemon(Rookie), Dinohumon(Champion), Kyukimon(Ultimate), Guardi/SlashAngemon(Mega).**

**Kota's attack: Hothead/Fire mask, Thunder kote, Blazing slash(A attack that lights his sword on fire, and he can attack with a flaming sword, but he can't use the attack twice, he can only use the attack once, and no more, so its a trump card for him.)**

**Maru: A normal dogmon, but instead of bieng champion level like normal, he's rookie. He's brown with black claws, a black D on his chest, black ears and a black tail. He's got a silver spiked collar(like Dobermon's), but this color has a small white scarf wieved though it and around it, so the scarf doesn't fall off or come undone. He's got scarlet red eyes**

**Maru's digivice color: When he's summoned or taken back into the digivce, his color is black. The digivice turns black with a brown and silver dog paw print on the front of the digivice.**

**Maru's personalty: He's one of the more aggressive digimon on Aisu's team. He's the one you better not make mad, by mocking on his friends or teammates, cause he'll attack without warning, and is always on his guard, even when he doesn't seem like he isn't. He can be nice and but he also has the mind of dog, so approch with causion or else you'll get bitten(Litterailaly. Its happened before.).**

**Maru's digvoltion stages: Pupmon(A blob of brown fur, with black floppy ears)(Fresh), Puppymon(A brownish puppy, with black floppy ears and a black dog tail)(in-training)(Plus they didn't have any in-training forms or Fresh forms, so i made them some.), Dogmon(Rookie), Dobermon(Champion), Cybermon(Ulitimate), Anubismon(Mega).**

**Maru's attacks: Ultra bite, Jesting howling, Dog bombs(A bomb(s) that can either explode or can either do a smoke screen. The bombs are randome and Maru can't predict what they are going to be).**

**Coldflame: A normal** **Meramon with a scar on her arm, that is down her arm like a spiral. Coldflame's body is stangely a fire red, with some flames that were bluefire, and some flames were an ice blue color. The meramon's hands and feet are ice blue flames, while up her legs and arms are bluefire flames, that change to purple flames and then change to orange and then to the fire red color. Coldflame has a strange blue colored bandana with a red flame on it, around her left arm, and it was fire proof, strangely enough. She has strange coldfire colored eyes with purple flecks in her eyes.**

**Coldflame's digivice color: When she's summoned or taken back into the digivice, is fire red. The digivice turns fire red, with small purple, ice blue, bluefire and orange flames on the front, and around the whole digivice.**

**Coldflame's personalty: She's very protective of Aisu, since he saved her. She's very loyal to him, and will protect him with her life. She's good with medical stuff, when a person or digimon is hurt. Cause she can't burn anyone, cause her hands are coldfire, meaning she touchable without getting burned. She's very gentle for a Meramon, and her personalty makes its hard for a person or digimon to insult or hurt her, or say something mean to her or at her face or behind her back. If a digimon or human's hurt, she'll offer to help, and even help when she's denied helping said person or digimon, its just the way she is.**

**Coldflame's digivoltion stages: Mokumon(Fresh/In-training), Demimeramon/Petitmeramon(In-training/Rookie), Meramon(Chamption), SkullMeramon/Deathmeramon(ultimate).**

**Coldflame's attacks: Cold Blade(Makes a blade of ice and slashes the enemy), Ice phantom(Like Firewave, just with ice that's flaming, like fire but its ice in a flame form), Fireball/burning fist and Firewave/Fireblast.**

**Aisu's Digivice: Aisu's digivice is origanal, and it happens to be the D-cell, that Damien(DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM's character) has (And ignore those other four chapters, which say the D-cell is one of a kind and blah its not, and if I would of seen that before, then I would of changed it, but I'm lazy, and I'm gonna keep it the way it is, right now). His digivice is like a like a flip phone. The whole phone is black, but it changes to the color(s) of the digimon he's using, and it can make his digimon digivolve, just not with having to enter a bunch of codes or whatever. His digivice just glows and randomly enters the code by itself, probaliy something his dad did for him.**


	6. Leki Oki and Kyo's story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belong the Sega place which belongs to the respective owner which I am too lazy to look up at the moment. I do however own Aisu and Leki Oki, and their family, and this plot!**

**Chapter:** Leki Oki and Kyo's story

Leki was having fun with Kyo her digimon, her digimon who was a Kyokyomon. Leki a little four year old girl with short black hair down to her shoulders. She has ice blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue dress, and no shoes. Leki was playing with Kyo.

"Kyo, what do you want to play?" Leki asked, with a smile.

"Lets play I spy" Kyo said with a laugh, his strange icy blue eyes glowing. His whiteish silver body was hard to hide, yet easy to hide at the same time. He has a scar on over his eyes that go down to his cheeks in a cross like formation, but he's not blind.

"Ok, you start, Kyo." Leki said with a smile.

"Ok." Kyo said as he looked around the girly room, ok it wasn't that girly, but it had stuffed animals that were on her bed, and she has a ice blue bedspread with black wood. Its your semi-basic four year olds room. "I spy, something… dark blue." Kyo said as he looked around the room.

"Hmm… Is it my dress?" Leki asked.

"Nope" Kyo said.

"Hmm, is it the bed spread?" Leki asked.

"No" Kyo said calmly.

"Ok, I give up what is it?" Leki asked.

"The spiral mark on your forehead" Kyo said laughing, pointing at the mark on Leki's forehead. Yes Leki did have a strange mark on her forehead and her arms, and her cheeks but no one ever told her why or how she got these marks. She has dark blue marks on her arms, legs, cheeks, feet, hands and forehead, the marks are spirals, but the marks on her cheeks were beast fangs, one fang was ice blue and the other is dark blue. The marks on her hands and feet are beast fangs, that are connected to the spiral marks, on her arms, legs and cheeks the same colors at the marks on her cheeks. She has a black star mark on her forehead that's covered by two different colored spirals one's dark blue and the other is ice blue. Her skin is strangly albino pale.

Leki frowned but she ended up laughing after a little while of trying to fake pout she couldn't keep a strait face while doing it. "Ok, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something that is whiteish silver." Leki said with a grin.

"Something whiteish silver? Oh is it the wall?" Kyo said pointing at the wall.

Leki shook her head. "No, try again." She said.

"Hmm is it that game-boy of yours?" Kyo asked.

"Nope" Leki said.

"Is it the stuffed animal tiger you have on your bed?" Kyo asked.

"No, give up yet?" Leki asked.

"Yeah, I give up what is it?" Kyo asked, his ice blue eyes showing confusion.

"Its you!" Leki said with a smile.

"Me?" Kyo said pointing to himself. Leki nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at he door. "Hey Leki, Aisu and Kishiro are back, lets go see what happened." A voice though the closed door said.

"Coming Onee-chan" Leki called, as she picked up Kyo and set him on the bed. "I'll be back soon, with some food for you as well." Leki whispered to Kyo, as she turned around and left the door.

"See ya later Leki-chan" Kyo said so only Leki could hear him.

Leki walked over to the door and opened it. "Lets go.." Leki said with a grin.

Airsu nodded and walked toward the stairs. When the two of them were going down, Leki saw Aisu and Kishiro race up them, with blood on them.

Which Leki couldn't help but ask. "Why is Aisu-nii-san and Kishiro-nii-san bleeding?" The four year old girl asked.

"Leki that's cause of the two of them got into a fight... with some other kids, who probably got their arses beat, for messing with Aisu... again" Airsu said, calmly.

"But isn't fighting bad?" Leki asked.

"Yes fighting it very bad... but if your fighting for someone you care about then its not as bad. Do you get it now?" Yonaka asked with a smile. "Now, Airsu, can you please take Leki out of here? and go play with her, or better yet, can you get lunch started? I have to lecture Aisu and Kishiro..." Yonaka said with a small frown.

"Sure mom, but maybe you should wait till dad comes home." Airsu said thoughtfully.

"Your right, fine, I'll let him handle them..." Yonaka said with a sigh.

Just as they said that, they got to work on lunch.

Leki couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on, between Airsu and her mother.

Just then Aisu and Kishiro came downstairs, both of them all blood free and clean.

"Nice of you two to join us." Leki said with a grin. She frowned a bit when they muttered something under their breath. Leki just took it as "Yeah yeah" response.

Leki's mom, Yonaka set down Aisu's Airus's, Kirshiro's and Her own food. Leki was forced to eat with her family, but she knew how to get food up to Kyo, without her family knowing. The only who knew about Kyo was Aisu, and he wasn't going to tell on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were done eating. Leki sneaked some food up to her room, and gave it to Kyo.

"Leki did you grab some food for me?" Kyo asked.

Leki closed the door behind her and locked it. "Yep" Leki said as she held a small box of Rice balls(That's like 4 rice balls).

Kyo came out of his hiding spot. "Arigato(Thank you)." Kyo said as he started to eat the rice balls(Once Leki got the box open).

Once Kyo was finished with his rice balls, he looked over at Leki, who looked like she was in a daze(Or daydream).

"Leki, do you wanna hear about Duftmon?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Leki asked.

"He's one of the digimon Royal Knights." Kyo started. Kyo just started babble on and on how great Duftmon was and how he'd take her to meet him one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two of them stopped talking.

Smoke and flames filled the room. Leki screamed in fear, as a Meramon came into her room. She backed up, but a fireball stopped her. "Kyo!" She screamed but she coughed cause of the smoke.

"Leki!" The oddly colored digimon screamed back, as he got in between the two of them. His body stretching like normally did when he was trying to protect someone he cared about. "Metal straw!" Kyo shouted as he launched metal straws at the Meramon.

"Move it pipsqueak! I'm only here for the girl!" The Meramon said calmly, as it blocked the attack from Kyo, like it was a weak little human shot.

"No! If you want her, you'll have to go though me!" Kyo snapped, as he didn't move.

"Fine!" Meramon snapped, as he fired a fireball at Kyo, who suddenly started to glow.

"KYOKYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Kyo shouted as he started to change, and then suddenly was a whiteish silver Ryuudramon with ice blue eyes, and the same black armor on his body, hands/wrists and the same helmet on his head. "RYUUDAMON!" Kyo shouted. "Kabuto Kaneshi!" Kyo shouted as he defected a fireball that was thrown at him by Meramon. The fireball bounced back, and hit the Meramon, creating an explosion. Kyo took this chance to run over to Leki and bent down for the four year old to onto his back.

Leki got onto Kyo's back, and held onto his horns of his helmet. "Hold on tight, I'm getting you out of here." Kyo said as he ran toward the window, feeling Leki holding onto his helmet for dear life.

Kyo crashed though the window and jumped onto another building and continued on at the pace. "You still with me Leki?" Kyo asked.

Leki nodded but then she said. "Yes." She said swiftly.

Kyo nodded and kept running toward the forest, toward where no one would find them among the trees and the cover of night, as they both fled from the burning building. In the blow of the wind, Leki could hear the screams of her parents, her older brothers and her older sister. She knew they were dead, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two of them stopped. Leki was asleep on Kyo's back. The four year old couldn't stay awake forever.

"Leki… I'll protect you, with my life. No harm will come to you. That I promise" Kyo said as he stopped in the forest and gently set Leki down, on the soft grass. While he lay down asleep next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two slept a digimon jumped silently out of the bushes and slowly walked toward them. The digimon silently picked up the two worn out children(one human(Leki) and one Rookie Digimon(Kyo)) and then walked into the forest, as silent as the digimon came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leki was the first one to wake up. She found herself on a small cot, with a big digimon sitting near her. She just simply watched the strangely flaming digimon she wasn't afraid of the flaming digimon she just asked "Who are you?" In a strangely calm voice for a four year old girl to use.

The strangely flaming digimon turned to face her. "I am… Coldflame a Meramon." The digimon known as Coldflame said calmly. The female digimon's eyes were gentle and caring.

"Coldflame the name fits you, allot. I'm Leki Oki, and this is Kyo, my friend. You have very pretty colors, for flames and they're not hot, like all Meramon's flames." Leki said with a smile.

"Your right, my flames aren't hot, which is why I can touch you and you don't burn. I'm a cold fire Meramon, a rare digimon you could say." Coldflame said calmly.

"That's cool. It means your not mean like other Meramon." Leki said with a grin.

"Coldflame, is that you?" Kyo asked as he got up and walked over to the two of them.

"Kyokyo?" Coldflame asked. "Don't call me that! I'm Kyo now, no sissy nicknames" Kyo said coldly.

"Sorry, anyway, Leki Oki, Kyo, rest here for the night, and I'll fix you up something to eat and then rest here for night, and leave tomorrow morning. I will be gone, by the time you two leave. We'll meet again, someday." Coldflame said calmly.

Kyo and Leki just looked at where Coldflame disappeared. "What's going on? What did she mean by leaving before us and we'll meet again someday?" Leki asked.

"I don't know, but I know but we'll meet her again, someday, as for where she is going, I don't know." Kyo said as he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two of them ate and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXMORNINGXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leki and Kyo woke up, to find Coldflame gone. They knew she was gone, and they two, left. Leki got a ride on Kyo's back, like last time.

The two of them kept walking forward not daring to stop. Kyo knew he had to get to Duftmon and he couldn't stop he just couldn't stop, Leki's life was at stake if he stopped and he was sure he couldn't protect her on his own. If he ran into other digimon stronger then him.

Kyo kept walking. Cause he knew something was following him. He suddenly broke into a run, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew what was coming it was a digimon, and he knew it wasn't Coldflame or Duftmon.

Suddenly a MetalPhantomon came out of nowhere and knocked Kyo away, sending both tamer and digimon flying.

Kyo hit the ground hard, while Leki was hit by a grave scream, and sent into a nightmare of her past, of what happened to her family.

"LEKI!!" Kyo screamed in fear and rage, as Leki's aura started out small and thin, only to grow more powerful as the seconds and minutes passed. Tears rolling down her face. The star mark on her forehead glowing black, as a strange black aura was coming out of the star mark, and it shot of into the sky disappearing a couple of moments later.

"Such a powerful fear, I must have more, her power can be great! I must have more of this girl's power! I can't wait to taste's her brother's aura! His must be more powerful then hers!" Metalphantomon said with laugh.

"AISU!! NII-SAN!! HELP ME!! KYO!!" Leki screamed in pain and fear, as she was taken into a nightmare of what happened. She hadn't seen it, but now she was seeing it all, just like what Aisu had seen, but it was more horrifing.

**LEKI'S NIGHTMARE:**

Leki was walking around the house. The house suddenly turned to flames and she could see Piedmon. "Mama! Papa! Kishiro! Airsu!" Leki screamed as she could only watch, as Piedmon raised his swords and slashed each one across the chest and he cut off their heads. Leki screamed, as blood slaptered on the ground. She screamed as she was suddenly taken to a differnet place, one with her brother, and the fire.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Nii-san! Nee-chan! imouto!" Aisu screamed. Suddenly the beam broke and it Aisu in the right eye, leaving him colorblind and screaming in pain as he ripped the beam off of his face.

Everything suddenly turned to flames and all Leki could hear was Aisu's screams of pain.

**End of Leki's nightmare:**

Leki was screaming and crying in fear for her parents and her brothers and her sister. Even though she knew they were dead, all of them gone.

Kyo growled. He ran at the Metalphantomon, in a rage. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!" The dragon digimon roared, his roar echoing around a mile of the forest.

Metalphantomon just laughed at this. "Make me!" He said laughing evilly at Leki's painful screams.

Kyo ran at Metalphantomon with a look that could kill. He suddenly started glowing. "RYUUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO..." Kyo's body started to change data wrapping around his body. His body grew larger, into that of a whiteish silver dragon, with the normal black armor, with the same purple neckguard and the red and gold leg armor. The white part of his mouth, was changed to a dark silver. His eyes were still the same ice blue, but with a colder more killer look to them. "GIN RYUUMON!!" Kyo roared.

Kyo growled as he glared at the digimon. "GIVE ME BACK MY TAMER! OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Kyo snarled, baring his fangs as he floated in the air. "Tekko-" Kyo started but he stopped short when Metalphantomon held up Leki and then said. "If you do that then you might hurt the girl, and I'm sure you don't want that, now do you?" He said smirking.

Kyo stopped and growled. "Using her as a sheild is not honorable!" Kyo snarled.

"I don't care! Attack me and your tamer dies two!" Metalphantomon said laughing.

Suddenly a blue and black blur was seen and suddenly Metalphantomon screamed in pain, and Leki was sent though the air, still crying and screaming, cause of data digimon's trapping her in her own nightmare.

Kyo dived forward and caught Leki, and landed on the ground. "Leki, Leki, wake up!" Kyo said as he nuzzled her check gently.

The digimon that was fighting with Metalphantomon suddenly called out an attack. "Aussterben!" The digimon snarled as a charged shockwave hit Metalphantomon, turning the digimon into a digi-egg. The digimon walked over to the digi-egg and picked it up and held it in his hand. "Kyo, its nice to see you again... is she the one? The one that you said that you'd find one day?" The digimon asked, calmly.

"Duftmon?!" Kyo said shocked. "You saved us. Thank you." Kyo said with a smile, as he dedigivolved to Ryuudamon again.

Duftmon shook his head. "It was nothing for an old friend, anyway, we should get going, come, I will treat her at my place." Duftmon said calmly, as he began to walk away.

Kyo quickly followed picking up the still crying and whimpering Leki and put her on his back, as he ran after Duftmon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two got back to Duftmon's place, which was a simple cave behind a waterfall.

Duftmon set the digi-egg down and made a leaf bed for Leki. "Now what I'm gonna do is not pretty, I'm gonna erase her memories everything but you, her age, her gender, her full name and what she knows already, do you understand?" Duftmon said seriously.

Kyo nodded. "She'll forget everything about her past, her family, her brother, and everything to happened in her life, except me. Do it, if it will save her, then do it." Kyo said seriously.

Duftmon nodded. "Ok, stand back!" Duftmon said as he placed hand over Leki's head. His hand started to glow, and then Leki's memories were erased just like that.

As Duftmon moved his hand, Leki woke up slowly. "Kyo? Where am I?" Leki asked softly, looking at Duftmon and then at Kyo.

"Leki Oki, you are here with Duftmon, and we've been here for a long time, he-" Kyo got cut off by Duftmon.

"I raised you... and Kyo." Duftmon said calmly. He sent a look to Kyo that said "play along". Kyo nodded. "Yeah he raised us." Kyo said with a grin. "We were training and you collasped..." Kyo added with a shake of his head.

Leki nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Her hand hitting the digi-egg, and it glowed along with her marks on her hand, they glowed dark blue and ice blue and black. The digi-egg did the same, but it just glowed in a rainbow of black, dark blue, ice blue and a normal blue color. The digi-egg, wasn't dark anymore, once it stopped glowing, it was a lighter shade, and it didn't have a dark aura around it, like before.

Kyo and Duftmon looked shocked. "What did she do?" Duftmon asked confused. "What are those marks on her body?" Duftmon asked.

Kyo shook his head. "I don't know what those marks are, she's had them her entire life and as for what she did. I have no clue..." Kyo growled, as he looked at Leki. "Now what is going on?! Why did we lie to her?" Kyo asked.

"Ok, and I'll figure that out myself, as for why we lied, is cause we have to. Its what we do, we need to lie or do you want her to suffer?" Duftmon asked calmly.

Kyo shook his head. "I don't want her to suffer, but I have to know whats going on. So we're just gonna lie to her, or are you going to train us?" Kyo asked calmly.

"Yes I'm going to train you. Both of you, both of you need to learn to fight, and that's what I'm going to teach you." Duftmon said calmly, a small smile on his face. _"We also might figure out what her power is..." Duftmon thought._

The digiegg had hatched into a normal colored and happy Zurumon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next 3 years were simple and flying by. They both Leki and Kyo were fast learners and they learned allot the first year. They were very fast learners and they were on their ways to being great, or atleast that's what Duftmon said.

The two of them had been training their hearts out. They both had taken a break and looked at what was going on, around them, they were in the forest.

"Hey Leki, you know your known as Yoka, when you go into the human territory right?" Duftmon said, as Leki and Kyo got ready to go into the town.

"Yes I know, Father(Yes she calls him father, cause she thinks of him as her father.)" Leki said with a grin.

"Yeah I'm going to. See ya later, Duftmon, we'll be back soon." Kyo said with a grin, as he ran off with Leki, toward the forest.

Leki was now 7 years old, almost 8. She's wearing brown pants and a black shirt. No shoes.

Leki and Kyo ran off toward the town, waving to Duftmon as they ran.

They had gone shopping and had just talked to the Digimon.

"Hello Leki and Kyo" Someone said. Leki and Kyo turned around to see Coldflame. "Hello Coldflame, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neibohood and thought I'd stop by." Coldflame said with a grin. "So you two are ok, right?" Coldflame asked.

"Yeah we're fine. Don't worry. Coldflame can I talk to you in privite?" Kyo asked. Coldflame nodded. Leki just smiled. "Go on you two, I'll wait here." Leki said with a grin.

Kyo and Coldflame walked away, toward a little ways away. "If you see a boy called Aisu Oki, and become his Navi-digimon, keep him away from Leki... I can't let anything happen to her, now that her memoires have been erased..." Kyo said calmly.

Coldflame glared at Kyo. "What happened?!" She demanded.

Kyo told Coldflame everything that happened that day. Coldflame nodded and said. "I understand, I will fine thie boy called Aisu, and keep him away from Leki." Coldflame said as she nodded.

The two of them walked back over to Leki, who had been talking with a Gatomon. Leki smiled and waved good bye to the Gatomon and walked back over to Kyo and Coldflame.

A couple of hours later. Leki and Kyo had to leave. They waved goodbye to Coldflame and ran off toward the forest.

Only to get back to the cave, and saw it was a big wreck, everything was caved in. Which they couldn't move the rocks blocking the cave-in. "Tou-san! Tou-san!" Leki called out, looking around for Duftmon.

"Duftmon! Where are you?!" Kyo yelled, as he started to move the rocks with Leki's help.

A couple of hours later, Leki and Kyo both had the rocks moved, along with the help of some of the forest digimon.

Kyo and Leki and the other digimon walked into the cave. "TOU-SAN!" Leki called into the cave, but she heard no one, and walked in deeper. Kyo ran up to her to catch up to her, a flaming stick in his hand.

"You guys stay out there, we'll be back in a little while." Leki said as she walked into the cave more, along with Kyo.

Leki and Kyo kept walking toward the back of the cave, coming to a small hole in the wall, Leki reached in and pulled out a black box with two beast fangs on it, a dark blue one and a ice blue one. Leki when she touched the box it started to glow, and it opened. To reveil a black D-Scanner with an ice blue grip and a ice blue buttons. It has a dark blue ring. (Think of it like this, Kouji's second digivice. Its black where the blue is, and ice blue where the black is, and the rest of the places that are silver and gold are dark blue, and the screen is strangely whitish silver.). Leki smiled and picked up the digivice and looked it over. It over, it was slightly different in size and shape, it also had been a semi-long button, it was a darkish light ice blue, and it fit her hand, the button would be what she pressed her thumb on, since she was left handed.

The digivice glowed as she touched one of the buttons, data flowed around her hand. "Cool, this must be how you digivolve, Kyo." Leki said with a grin, as she closed her right hand and put the D-Scanner in her pocket of her jeans.

"Yeah it must be." Kyo said with a grin.

"We should get out of here... Tou-san isn't here..." Leki said with frown.

"We'll find him no matter what! We'll find him." Kyo said with a small smile. Leki just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A YEAR AND 6 MONTHS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As another year passed. Leki was now 8 almost 9 years old, and she had Duftmon's spear that he had her, so that she could fight with Kyo, even though she could fight with her hands and feet as well though.

Leki sighed and shook her head. She was now the forests and the digimon's protector, along with Kyo that is.

Leki and Kyo sighed as they were out patroling. When suddenly Coldflame appeared before them. "Hello again Leki and Kyo, its good to see you again. How are you two?" Coldflame asked calmly.

"We've been fine, thanks. But anyway, you remember what we talked about didn't you?" Kyo said calmly. Coldflame nodded. "Yes, but anyway, where is Duftmon?" Coldflame asked.

"He disappared when a cave-in hit the waterfall.." Leki said with a sigh.

Coldflame growled. "When?" She asked.

"A year and 6 months ago..." Kyo said with a sigh.

Coldflame sighed. "If I see him, I'll keep an eye out for him." Coldflame said calmly. "Sorry guys but I have to go. I'll see you guys around" Coldflame said as she turned around and started walk away.

"See ya Coldflame." Leki and Kyo said at the same time and they turned around and started to patrol again.

* * *

**San: Finished. Yes this story is complete... maybe I might kept this going, but I don't know, it depends. So this story is gonna be on hold for a while.**

**Appearance: She a 8 year old girl who's almost 9 years old. She has black hair down to her mid back, in a digimon-like ponytail. Her hair is ice blue tipped with the same ice blue tipped bans that frame her face. She has icy blue eyes. She has dark blue marks on her arms, legs, cheeks, feet, hands and forehead, the marks are spirals, but the marks on her cheeks were beast fangs, one fang was ice blue and the other is dark blue. The marks on her hands and feet are beast fangs, that are connected to the spiral marks, on her arms, legs and cheeks the same colors at the marks on her cheeks. She has a black star mark on her forehead that's covered by two different colored spirals one's dark blue and the other is ice blue. Her skin is albino pale. She's wearing a normal digimon-like clothes, that are brown pants and a black shirt, no shoes.**

**Digivice: She has a black, dark blue and ice blue D-Scanner, which she uses with Spirit(Champion) and Beast spirit(Ultimate) evoltion, to digivolve Kyo instead of turning into a digimon,(Although I'd love to have her do that, but oh well.) but she can merge with Kyo when its nesscary. (Ex: Ryo and Cyberdramon into Justimon.) They turn into Ou Ryuumon.**

**Kyo: He's a normal Ryuudramon. He's strangely whitish silver with ice blue eyes. The armor is the same for him. He has a scar on over his eyes that goes down to his cheeks in a cross like formation, but he's not blind.**

**Kyo's digivoltions: Fufumon(Fresh), Kyokyomon(in-training), Ryuudramon(Rookie), Gin Ryuumon(Champion), Hisha Ryuumon(Ulitimate), Ou Ryuumon(Mega), Alphamon King Dragon Sword(Other mega, with Alphamon), Which probailly won't happen.**

**Kyo's personalty: Kyo is very over protective of Leki. He will often follow her everywhere, and protect her from getting hurt. That's how devoted to her, he is. Leki and Kyo's bond is strong, cause he's been with her since she was four years old. Kyo will often snap at Aisu himself, when the 14 year old gets too close to reviling that he is Leki's older brother. Kyo is the only one who calls her Leki, cause everyone thinks she's Yoka. Kyo is very dependable, and he's normally very kind and nice, if you don't tick him off, that is. He's very serious and always keep an eye on Leki, even when he doesn't seem like he is. If he sees Leki getting talked two, he'll walk over and just watch, and be silent, but studying the person Leki's talking to. Kyo only lets his gaurd down around Leki, and when they are alone, or when around Dr. Coughman, and getting brifted about a mission or something like that. He's normally a calm, level headed and horonable digimon who lives by the code of the samurai.**

**Kyo's attacks: "Kabuto Kaneshi", which counterattacks oncoming attacks with his armored helmet. "Iaijin", which jumps onto the enemy's chest and shoots out a blade of iron from his mouth.**


End file.
